User blog:DarthRyu/Fan Fiction/Screenshot Contest for a Grand Prize of over 90,000 credits!
Unless you've been living under a rock, you might know that 1) I GOTZ MAAAAAAANEEEEEYZ and 2) I friggin' hate CWA so much that I left after being unfairly banned. So, I want to get rid of my remaining credits, y'know. After the failure of the voting system (as in, no one on the forums voted and people on the wiki just voted for Other), I just decided to make something unique and mesh stuff together. So, what did I create in my "Contest Cauldron?" A fan fiction/screenshot contest. Hear me out: In this contest, you will write a short story and have an in-game screenshot to go along with the story, like a scene in the story. Let's lay down some ground rules: Screenshot: #No photo-shopping, editing, cropping, manipulation, or modification of the screenshot. I will ONLY allow resizing. #No mini-game screenshots. I will only allow photos in the Temple, in your house, or in a Combat Zone. Anything else is not allowed. #Must be an in-game screenshot. No drawings, videos, or anything of the like. #Must belong to you or someone you know and asked, so don't google "CWA pictures" #May include more than 1 player in the picture. There is no limit for how much you can include into your picture. #Keep it approriate. Ask yourself, "If my mother found this on the internet, would I be grounded?" #Please keep respectful to other entries. #One entry per person. NO alternate accounts. #You may change your entry, BUT you must ask me first. If you change it and do not ask me before you do, you will be disqualified. Story: #Must be a Star Wars story. No crossovers or stories about other subjects. #You may post links to your work on other sites. #I will allow M-rated or adult content, which means you may use sexual themes, blood and gore, stronge language, or the like. #The story must be the length of, at most, 2 Word documents with no margin modifications or special spacing (As in, the "No Spacing" setting) at Times New Roman, size 12. One word outside the designated length, it will not be accepted. #Please keep it neat and grammatically correct. I do not exactly penalize small errors, but I want to see you put effort. #You may use the likenesses of people in CWA, but if they do not accept their position in the story, you MUST remove them IMMEDIATELY, or you will be disqualified. #I allow any of your past work, but it should feel like an independent story. I should not have to read past chapters to understand the situation. #Any genre of fiction is allowed. Adventure, sci-fi, mystery, romance, etc...I don't care! #NO PLAGARISM. If someone says and proves that you took content from them, you will be DISQUALIFIED. #The story can be as non-canon as you want, but make it still feel like it's in the right Star Wars universe. As in, you can kill off Obi-Wan, but don't randomly have Vader fight Malgus without a proper reason or explanation. #Typing stories about events that did take place, have exact canon, and deal with non-original characters WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. As in, no Order 66 stories with Anakin's viewpoint and follows the same exact story in movies/books/games/etc. Any questions, please feel free to ask. I don't bite.Your stories will be judged on 3 criteria: *Wellness-How well the story feels, flows, and plays out. I want the story to be interesting and make me want more, not become a chore. The more enthusiasm, the better the score. *Originality-The enthusiasm in the concept. I want your story to be a unique idea that is well-played out, not the basic storylines we always see. Make it feel unique and be proud that you can say it's an original idea that just popped into your head. *Effort-The blood, sweat, and tears you put into this story. I want your story to be neat and feel like you wanted to write it because you can, not because you have to. You should really make sure this is beyond the best you can do. And your picture will be judged on 3 criteria: *Connection-How well the picture fits the story. Your picture should be able to capture a moment I can pinpoint exactly into your story without any "arrows". The picture and the story should feel like one in the same, not two differnet entries. *Effort-How well the picture looks. The picture shouldn't look like it was randomly taken at just any moment, but rather it took some time and effort to get that one perfect shot. Make it look nice, not just any picture. *Originality-How well you play out the concept of what you want. I don't want just any ordinary pic, but rather one that you came up with that no one else could or did. It should stand out against other entries in a good way, which will definetely help you in the contest. The criteria will be on a scale from 1 to 10, which means the highest score is 60 and the lowest is 6. I also would like a voting system, to help people give their favorite picture and story the points they need to win. To vote, reply to the entry you'd like to vote for and say "I want to vote for this one" or something of the like. Make it clear you want to vote for this, not like "Hey, nice job" or "WHOA!" AKA, if the word "vote" isn't in the sentence, it doesn't count. And that's all you have to do. Now, for prizes! *1st Place-Up to 92,320 credits worth of items *2nd Place-Up to 71,320 credits worth of items *3rd Place-Up to 41,310 credits worth of items (Sorry for the odd numbers, every credit MUST go, right down to the tee!) And if you have any non-credit prize you would like to donate, like a code or something, it would be MUCH appreciated. The contest will end '''July 1, 2013 '''at 7:00 PM EST. Plenty of time to write and take pictures.Any questions? Just try to get a hold of me. Category:Blog posts